How Sleazy Met The Toon Patrol
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: This is a Story of when Sleazy lived in Acme's little Rascal Orphanage that was in Toontown and how he meets the Toon Patrol and becomes a part of the Toon Patrol himself. [this is a gift for imaginarytoon1 and to explain how Sleazy ends up with the Toon Patrol cause I found this idea interesting...any way Rated T just in Case]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**this is a gift for imaginarytoon1 to give a idea on how the Toon Patrol ended up with Sleazy.**

**[Ellia, Ennis, Salvia, Sissy and Spazzie are just Ocs of mine]**

**Sorry for any Misspelling or Bad Grammar but I hope you like this short story any way I don't know how many chapters I will make of this but i hope you like it all the same.**

* * *

Marvin Acme was a good man and he was very kind and he had a good sense of humor too..  
he all so had a kind heart and was nice to children both human and toon children.

he all so notice how many toon children were orphans on the streets and didn't have homes or families

so Marvin Acme had Acme's little Rascal Orphanage build and took all the toon orphans off the streets of Toontown and place them  
in Acme's Little Rascal Orphanage..

and this is where Sleazy and five minks were place in...

Sleazy made friends with the five minks who names were Ellia, Ennis, Salvia, Sissy and Spazzie.

Sleazy didn't have other friends besides those five girl minks and the other toon children teased him because of it and he was all ways pick on and push around by the other toon children and it was Ellia and her sisters who would step in and save him from the bullies that would bully him for hanging out with girls.

Sleazy thought that he and his friend would all ways be together forever until one day a couple came to the orphanage and had adopted all five minks and took them home with them...

so it was just Sleazy now alone the poor little weasel boy didn't really like being in Acme's Little Rascal Orphanage with out his friends even if they were girls they were good friends and they were nice to him...

Sleazy made sure to keep away from the other toon children and they only started to bother him some times and the rest of the time they left him alone to mop...

and all so over the few years all most all the Orphans were adopted but Sleazy...

he was sitting in his bedroom when the Lady who runs the orphanage who was Acme's wife who was known as widow Mrs Acme...

she was the only human who lived in Toontown and took care of Toon Orphans and acted like a mother figure to them..

and she loved them like they were her own and all so her and her husband never had children and this was the closes thing she will have to having children and even though it hurt to see them go to new homes with there new family it was nice to see them visit and see them so happy and she found it very sweet how much Sleazy and his five Mink friends got along so well and when Sleazy had to watch his five friends leave and get adopted by there new mom and dad it was very happy moment but all so a very sad moment because Mrs Acme had to watch Sleazy sad face and watch him run into his room and cry and she was there to comfort him and cradled him in her arms and lets him cry into her arm and talk about how he will miss them and it wasn't fair they have to leave him alone...  
it really broke Mrs Acme's heart to see the little weasel so heartbroken over his friends leaving...

but now the surprise she has for him might lift his spirits right up..

there was a couple here though they were a bit strange looking even for Weasels...

the Male Weasel was a dark blue color and was wearing a sweater jacket and he had on a top hat and what look to be fake moustache...she didn't even bother ask why his moustache look fake...

as for his wife she was little strange and for a minute as they were walking she thought she saw the woman's hair come off and she thought she saw a green hat on her head and she didn't see the other weasel place the wig back on to others head.

"Sleazy I got a surprise for you."Mrs Acme said with a smile on her face as she sees the little boy look up to her and then she steps a side and lets the two couple be in view.

Sleazy couldn't help but blink at this and he could tell these two weren't what they say they were...

"They want to adopt you Sleazy now you go pack up your things and get ready to meet us outside okay."Mrs Acme said to Sleazy who nods his head and gets off bed and goes to get his things and pack it all up and go down stairs to meet up with his new family..

_

Outside Mrs Acme was standing outside with the two weasels as Sleazy came over to them with his bag full of clothes and other stuff he owns.

he went over to the two weasels and was now standing in front of Mrs Acme and looking up at her "thanks for all the laughs Mrs Acme it was fun living with you...and thanks for taking care of me."Sleazy said to Mrs Acme who smiles at him and hugs him and he hugs her back and then the weasel who had the fake moustache on yells out to Sleazy while opening the drivers side of a car "Hey Kid! Move it! we don't got all day!"the Weasel said and this Weasel was really Slimy and the other one was Flasher.

they had to disguise as a Married couple to recuit the little toon weasel who lived in Acme's little Rascal Orphanage  
who's name was Sleazy...

as Sleazy put his stuff in the back of the car and jump into the car he pops his head out through the open window and waves bye to Mrs Acme "Bye Bye!"Sleazy calls out and then Flasher grabs Sleazy and pulls him back in "Kid Don't Put your Head out through the window! it ain't safe! now sit down!"Flasher said as he made Sleazy sit down and then Slimy started to drive down the street and when they were far enough from the place both Slimy and Flasher took there disguises off and Sleazy's eyes wides as he saw the two were really the two weasels Slimy and Flasher from The Toon Patrol..

"Your Slimy and Flasher of the Toon Patrol! But Why...What...What do you think your doing pretending to be a Married Couple and why did you 'adopt' me?!"Sleazy asks as he shouted at the two weasels.

"easy kid calm down we had to get you some way because we want to recuit you and be a part of the Toon Patrol."Slimy said to Sleazy who blinks his eyes at this before pointing to himself and asking "You want Me to be in the Toon Patrol? But I'm only a kid and I don't think I'm old enough to be a part of the Toon Patrol..."Sleazy said nervous as he was now looking down at the car floor and blushing a little "Ah You'll make a great Toon Patrol Kid you'll just need a little training and You'll be one of us..."Slimy said as he ruffles the head of hair on Sleazy's head while smirking at the little weasel who smiles a little.

"Awww See We Are Bonding all ready! Just One Big Happy Family!"Flasher said with a big grin on his face and after he says that Sleazy's eyes gets all big in worry and seeing this Slimy raises a eyebrow at this "Whats Wrong kid?"he asks him as Sleazy who looks up to Slimy "Mrs Acme some times goes to the foster families homes to check how we are all adjusting to are new homes and if she finds out you trick her she might take me away from ya and I wont be able to stay in the Toon Patrol!"Sleazy said in panic and Flasher and Slimy look at each other in worry then look back to Sleazy and Slimy places a hand on Sleazy's shoulder.  
"Take it easy kid when Mrs Acme comes over to where we live we'll put back on the disguises so we can fool her long enough and let her see how happy and well adjusted you are to your new home and when she leaves we get to drop the disguises and be are normal selves again."Slimy said as he takes his hand off the little Weasel's shoulder and goes back to driving  
"So Don't Worry About it kid and just relax."Slimy said as he drove down to where the Toon Patrol's building was..

the first one to open the door was Psycho who ran on all fours to the car and open up the car door and sees Sleazy's surprise face  
"Hi! I'm Psycho! Whats You're Name little Guy?"Psycho said to him as he looks shyly down to the car seat "My Name is Sleazy..."Sleazy said as Psycho reaches out a hand to him and at first he reluctant to take it but he saw the other weasel had kind look in his eyes even though they did look a little crazy and after looking at his hand for a little longer he then took his hand and let him lead him out of the car and let him lead him to the door and Sleazy looks over and saw that Flasher and Slimy were following right behind them...

Psycho lead Sleazy inside and into a room full of other weasels that was Smarty, Greasy, Stupid and Wheezy.

"Hey Guys! Look What Slimy and Flasher Brought Home!"Psycho said while pointing to Sleazy who looked scared and then he hides behind Psycho and peers over Psycho's left shoulder a little to look at the other weasels.

Smarty eyes look angry and he was snarling in anger and as soon as Slimy and Flasher came in and when they saw how angry there leader was they were about to sneak away when he yells "Oh No You Two don't! You Get Over here Right now!"Smarty said as he saw them run out of the room and with Smarty running after them.

so it was just Greasy, Stupid, Wheezy, Psycho and Sleazy in the room and no one spoke a word until Psycho was the first to speak up.

"So...Can we Keep him?"Psycho asks with a big smile on his face as he liked the idea of having a little kid weasel around and it be like having a little brother.

Greasy sighs at this and shakes his head before saying "its not for us to decide Psycho...it's the Boss Word over ours if we keep the kid or not..."Greasy said to Psycho who's ears went back and he sadly looks down at the floor.

Sleazy looks down at the floor and could only think of this...  
"Something tells me this wont end well..."Sleazy thought to himself as he watches as Slimy and Flasher runs back into the room with Smarty coming in after them and they start to run around them around the room.

to be continued...

**Read & Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Super Mario Bros Movie goes to Rocky Morton and Annabel Jankel**

later in the living room both Slimy and Flasher have large bumps on the side of there heads from Smarty hitting them for bringing a kid to there place of business...

Slimy had a bump on his left side of his head while Flasher had a bump on his right side of his head and they had there eyes down casted to the floor as Smarty was crossing his arms and glaring at them while tapping his left foot on the floor a habit he pick up over the years...

"You Two Morons Really Done it this time! You Brought a Kid here! I told ya I ain't looking for a recuit that is not in are age group! and he looks like he can't keep up with us even if he tries! Look at him!"Smarty said while pointing his arms and having his hands out toward Sleazy as if trying to make a point...  
it was true in fact...Sleazy look like he couldn't keep up with them he was smaller than them most like he was the same height as Baby Herman if not a inch taller then him...his hat barley fit on his head and it all most covered his eyes if he hadn't move the front of his hat up a little to see them.

"Hey Psycho was the same way back in are younger days...he was no bigger than Sleazy here and he was the youngest of all of us so give the kid a chance Smarty...Maybe he'll surprise ya."Wheezy said as he takes out a cigarettes and lights it and puts it in his mouth and Smarty's left eye twitches at this and he grumbles and crosses his arms over his chest as he looks away from Wheezy and the others "Fine...I'll give the kid a chance But one of you will be his keeper until he is old enough to take care of himself!"Smarty said to them and then he started to look at all of them and look to Stupid and Psycho and he didn't know if he should trust them to take care of the kid cause they tend to act like kids some times themselves...  
he look to Slimy and Flasher and he couldn't help but glare at them cause they are the ones who started this in the first place and he didn't think they'll be any harm done letting them be the ones to watch Sleazy but then thought twice of it and shook his head no..

then he look to Wheezy who was smoking and shook his head no and then he look to Greasy and looks him up and down and had made up his mind about who would take care of Sleazy.

"Greasy your in charge of the kid..."Smarty said to Greasy who eyes widens at this "But I had Plans tonight!"Greasy yells out  
and Smarty puts his hands on his hips and eyed him "Oh Really? and what would those be Greasy?"Smarty asks him as he taps his left foot on the floor.

"I'm Going to The Boom Boom Bar! Big Bertha finally was able to get me in! You know how hard it is to get into that place?!"Greasy said as he waves his arms about up and down fastly.  
Yep the Same Boom Boom Bar From The Super Mario Bros. Movie...  
only the Characters are now Toons and Big Bertha is a Toon woman who is good friends with Greasy.

Smarty glares at Greasy and has his arms crossed over his chest now "Your not going to that Place! Your Staying here and keeping a eye on Sleazy!"Smarty yells at Greasy who had to bend back cause Smarty was getting up in his face and then Greasy leans forward making Smarty bend back as he yells back "No I'm Not! I'm going!"

"Not Your Not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No Your Not!"

"Yes You Are!"

this kept on for a good hour and while they were fighting over about Greasy staying home and watching after Sleazy some one had to make a funny joke that would most likely get them in trouble.

"Boy You two fight like a Old Married Couple!"Stupid said as this causes everyone to look at him and it cause Wheezy, Psycho, Slimy and Flasher to laugh though Sleazy didn't laugh he just tilted his head to the side and being confused as to what was so funny.

Greasy and Smarty look at each other and looking angry and serious and they both look like they were thinking the same thing as they both nod to each other before looking back to Stupid and goes over to him and then they both were standing on each side of Stupid with Greasy on the left and Smarty on the right as they both make fists and have there arms up and then they both bop Stupid over the head at the same time causing him to fall over out cold.

"Fine I'll babysit the kid but he better not get in my way with the ladies..."Greasy said with a smug smirk on his face and Sleazy looking confused by this lifts his hat up a little from his eyes "Why would I get in your way with ladies? I don't understand..."he says as he looks over to Wheezy and when he did his hat flops back over his eyes "What is he talking about?"Sleazy asks Wheezy who sighs and he could tell him that Greasy would most likely try to hit on them or try to kiss them but he just shake his head and takes his right hand and pats Sleazy on his head causing his hat to fall a little bit more over his head "I'll tell ya when your older kid..."Wheezy said to Sleazy who was still confused about the whole women and Greasy thing and he got a feeling he wont find out until they told him when he got older...

_

two days later Greasy and Sleazy were walking down the street because they were going to the store cause Smarty wanted them to pick up some eggs and milk...Psycho was saying they should make a cake for Sleazy and have a early birthday party for him.

but on the way Greasy saw Sleazy looking up at the sky and his hat nearly falls off his head and seeing this Greasy reach over and adjusted his hat on his head "can't wait until you can grow into that hat...I can't keep catching it from falling off your head kiddo..."Greasy said to Sleazy who looks up at Greasy "Thanks Mr. Greasy...and yeah I hope it will fit me once I grow into it."Sleazy said as he makes sure the hat doesn't fall from his head and he takes Greasy's hand and drags him over to a Toon who was saling ice cream.

"Can I have ice cream Mr. Greasy?"Sleazy asks Greasy who looks to the Toon who was saling ice cream then looks down at Sleazy who was giving him big adorable eyes and a pout that Psycho would some times do when he wants something...

Greasy sighs and shakes his head but takes out some simoleons and hands the Toon the money and he got some ice cream that is chocolate and he hands it down to Sleazy who thanks him and starts to happily lick the ice cream for about a 2 minutes until he starts to bite on the whole ice cream and when he did his eyes shot wide open and he drops the ice cream and put his hands to his head and cries and Greasy panics and looks to the Toon "What did you put in that ice cream!?"Greasy asks The Toon Bear who puts his hands up "Hey it's just ice cream! I didn't put nothing in it!"the Toon Bear said as Greasy goes over to Sleazy and picks him up and runs back to the Toon Patrol's place and when they saw the pain Sleazy was in Smarty yells at Greasy "what did you do to the kid! I Told you to Watch him!"Smarty yells at him and Greasy while still holding Sleazy in his arms yells back "it ain't my fault! the Guy Sold us a Bad Ice cream!"Greasy cries out and as the two kept yelling at each other Wheezy walks over to them and looks at Sleazy for a moment before slapping Greasy over the head "He's Got Brain Freeze!"Wheezy said to them and Greasy blushes at this and looks down at Sleazy who was still holding his head and Psycho comes over and grabs Sleazy away from Greasy and hugs on to him and gives Greasy a stern look "You're Grounded!"Psycho yells at Greasy before looking to Sleazy with a concern and showing a soft smile on his face and rocks Sleazy back in forward in his arms "there there Sleazy...Psycho is here..he will get you a nice pillow to rest your head on so you can nap that mean old brain freeze away."Psycho said sweetly and in a type of big brother way as he takes Sleazy over to the couch and places him gently to the couch and goes to get a pillow and a blanket for him and when he comes back he places the pillow under his head and places the blanket over him and then watches him a little until he falls a sleep and he goes over to the others and Psycho gives Greasy a cold hard glare "I'm Serious About you being Grounded...that means No Chasing Girls!"Psycho said to Greasy as he takes out a hammer and hits Greasy over the head and knocking him out.

Slimy gulps at this and both him and Flasher look scared out of there minds and he leans to Flasher and whispers "Remind me to stay away from Psycho when he is in 'Mother Hen' mode."he said to Flasher who just nods his head really fast.

to be continued...

**Read & Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**all so I want to say I hope you all like this chapter and all so sorry that it might not be perfect but I couldn't really think on what else to put in it but I guess it is still okay right?**

**anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

"I don't see why we have to do this can't we just call her and tell her we are sick and we can't have anyone over?"Flasher said as Slimy was fixing his tie on his friend's neck "No that Old Lady who runs that orphanage is sending someone over to check up on how well Sleazy is doing and how he is adjusting..."Slimy said to Flasher who was now dress as the dad and Slimy was dress as the mom...  
they had to flip a coin to see who would be the mom this time and Slimy lost so he had to be the mom...

"that's well and good but how long do we have to do this? the boss and the others will be back soon and what if they catch us wearing these ridiculous outfits..."Flasher said as he felt uncomfortable wearing the suit he was wearing that was like a toon version of Eddie Valiant's clothes only with out the hat and the jacket is buttoned up and Flasher was made not to wear his hat...

Slimy was dress in a dress that was a pink color and had on a yellow apron and he had on a black wig that is up in a bun and he was wearing pink lipstick...and oh yeah and he was wearing high heel shoes...

"stop your worring they wont be back for a while and they gave us the job of watching sleazy until they get back and in the mean time that gives us plenty of time to fool that broad into thinking that sleazy was adopted into a 'normal family' and all so stop your whining already! at least you don't have to wear these dang heels!"Slimy said to Flasher who rolls his eyes at him before telling him that he really didn't have to wear the heels.  
which earn him a slap to his face and Slimy telling him to shut up..

the woman who was coming to see them was none other than Lena Hyena who was dress in business suit that was red and not the normal type of dress she normally wears...  
she had on a red business jacket on and a red skirt and had on purple high heel shoes on and she had a part time job in making sure toon children who had been orphan before are in good and loving homes and if not they are to be taken back to the orphanage and get new toons to adopt them...

Lena goes up to the door and knocks on the door and the one who answers the door looks to be the father...  
"yes may I help you?"the weasel asks and Lena nods her head "yes I am here to see how well Sleazy is adjusting to his new home...I just need to check a few things before I ask him how he is doing and if he is being fed enough and etc...so may I come in?"Lena asks the weasel who thinks on this before he nods his head and lets her in...

she starts to walk around the home and doesn't notice anything suspicious so far and was about to open a door to which had all of the toon patrol's weapons in when Slimy who was dress as the mother came rushing in and slams the door shut and had his back to the door "No! Don't Go in there! that is my husband's room! he doesn't allow anyone in there not even me and he well goes in there to...Cry!"Slimy said as he smirks nervously as he tells Lena that Flasher goes into the room to cry and Flasher is giving him a look while crossing his arms over his chest and mouthing out to him the words 'are you serious...?'

Slimy glares at Flasher and mouths to him 'go with it...' then he goes back to Lena and fakes a worry look "oh yes, he goes in that room and cries and cries all the time because well...he just lost his job saling women shoes!"Slimy said to Lena who seem to gasp in surprise or shock at this and puts a hand up to her mouth and Flasher was now glaring at Slimy who was making up such a terrible lie to the toon human. "there is no way that she is buying this...no one in their right mind would believe that-"Flasher thought but then Lena grabs Slimy's hands with her own hands "I am so sorry about that! has your husband found a new job yet?"Lena asks him to which Flasher falls over on to his back and sits right back up after that "she bought that?!"Flasher thought with wide eyes as he watch the scene before him...

"oh no he hasn't but lucky we get by okay with the money I make at my job down at the diner..."Slimy said in his most fake 'lady voice' as possible..  
"well that is good to know then..now I am going to look around a little more and I will like to speak to Sleazy."Lena said to Slimy who nods his head and he leads her around the house with Flasher following close behind and making sure that the woman doesn't open up any rooms that she shouldn't like when she almost opens up the room where they kept the toon patrol's weapons...

after a long tour around the house they came to a stop in Sleazy's room and they knock first and they heard a "come in!"that was from the little boy weasel's voice and Lena opens up the door and walks in followed by Slimy and Flasher...

Sleazy was kicking his legs while he sits on his bed and was playing a video game that he got from Psycho...  
"Sleazy are you eating right?"Lena asks as she got out a clipboard to write down what Sleazy will say and seeing this Slimy and Flasher got nervous cause if Sleazy said something like the truth like him being adopted by the Toon Patrol and he is in-training to become a part of the Toon Patrol they were as good as dipped...

"yup I eat pretty good I ate a lot this morning thought I wasn't allowed to eat the chocolate cake was made cause they said I shouldn't spoil my dinner..."Sleazy said as he kept playing his game and not listening to half the things that was being said and after hearing this Lena writes down on the clipboard "how is your school learning?"Lena asks Sleazy who looks up at the woman for a minute before going back to playing his video game that had a weasel bopping a rabbit with a hammer.

"...9100 + 500 = 9600...and yeah I am learning that from my teacher..."Sleazy said with a smile and he pauses his game and jumps off his bed and looks up at the three "and yes I am well adjusted and I am well taken care of and all so if you don't have anything else to ask I really need to go..."Sleazy said while looking a little fidgety and hopping from foot to foot.

"of course and I think I have all I need for today and where do you need to go in such a hurry?"Lena said to Sleazy who runs out the door "Bathroom! I drank too much soda!"Sleazy called out and Slimy and Flasher look at each other and sigh in relief and were happy that Sleazy didn't blow it and didn't get himself taken away...

after Sleazy came back from the bathroom he went to grab a snack out of the kitchen and Lena was now out the door and waves bye to the two and told them they are good parents for Sleazy and that she will be coming by to check up on them again next year.

after they wave bye to her and watch her leave Flasher slams the door and they both drop their fake smiles that they had to keep up in front of Lena...

"remind me to run off the next time that woman comes over..."Flasher said to Slimy who was walking with him into the living room.

"yeah well it's not like we can she will wonder where one of us went if he took off..."Slimy said to Flasher who grumbles about it not being fair they have to dress up just to put on a show to act like they are Sleazy's 'Father' and 'Mother' and making sure that they don't take him away before his training is done...

"well at least we don't have to worry about her for a long while..."Flasher said but as soon as he said that the front door opens up to which meant that the others were back now and the two heard footsteps coming their way and they hear snickering and chuckling and they look over and sees the whole Toon Patrol there...

Greasy, Psycho, Wheezy and Stupid were all snickering and chuckling at first before they broke into a fit of laughter to which they stop because Smarty was now glaring at them "Stop that laughing!"he told them and looks over to Flasher and Slimy who were still dress up in their mom and dad disguises...  
Smarty was of course the only one that didn't laugh and he was looking serious...  
he turn his back to the two and makes the others leave the room and of course the others were still having a good old laugh after seeing what Slimy and Flasher were wearing...

Smarty was the last to leave as he looks at the two "if this is a hobby you two have found and if not you better have a good excuse on why you all are dress like that...cause there is a dress code in my team and I don't need ya all to creeping out the kid who is still in-training to be one of us...so spill it..."Smarty said to the two as he puts his hands on his hips and was now glaring daggers and was sneering at them...

Slimy and Flasher look at each other before sighing and looking at Smarty "okay we will tell you the whole truth but before we do...can we change out of these clothes and get back to are normal clothes?"Slimy asks Smarty who's left eye twitches before he calms down and points out of the room "just hurry it up and get back down here after you all are finish...and I suspect you to give me answers!"Smarty said to them as they head out of the room and up to each of their own rooms and after they left Smarty kept looking angry and serious at first before he makes a puff with his cheeks as if he was trying to hold his breath before he burst out laughing and fell over on to the floor and was now holding his sides "Oh Man! I couldn't hold it in any longer! that is too rich! Slimy and Flasher dress up like that!"Smarty said as he was talking in between laughs and he looks over and sees Wheezy come into the room "please tell me you got a picture of that?"Smarty asks Wheezy who smirks and nods his head and takes out a camera out...  
"great blackmail to use on them later boss..."Wheezy said to Smarty who gets up and dusts himself off and walks over to Wheezy and he look serious now and no longer look like he was about to have another laughing fit again like he did when Slimy and Flasher left the room.  
"they better have a good excuse on why they were dress up like that..."Smarty said before leaving the room with Wheezy following right behind him...

to be continued...

* * *

**Read & Review :)**


End file.
